


Vegas

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The city where life can be way too fast. If you let it.





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts), [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).

> Creation: 2019-08-14 12:46pm to 12:58pm & 2019-08-15 12:56pm to 01:27pm

Waking up to the way too bright sunrays should have given them a hint as they normally closed all curtains before engaging in other activities. Also their clothes were not neatly folded but seemed to build their own small mountain range, intertwined with what seemed to be empty bottles. If you followed that range to the low table in front of the couches, you encountered several plates with half-eaten snacks and what seemed to be left-overs from dinner. Next to that was a stack of pristine white paper - at least from the perspective of the bed - which somehow felt out of place, even if possibly no one had any idea how the rest had happened.

Yukimura, as always the most curious of them, rolled out first and made his way over. Perusing the documents he couldn't hold in a whistle which bubbled into laughter. The others looked up but made no move to join him.

''What's so funny, Mura? It's still early, isn't it?''

''Come back to bed, Seiichi.''

Tezuka didn't comment. His head had already fallen back into the nest of pillows he always seemed to make for himself.

After checking for the third time, Yukimura finally stopped the snickering the laughter had turned into and obeyed. But he did bring the papers with him.

''You really don't want to know what this is?''

''After we're fully awake, Mura.''

''But you might want to know sooner rather than later.''

''Whatever it is, it will wait until after our cuddle. Ore-sama refuses to give that up.''

Yukimura smiled but obliged, lying down and wrapping his arms around all of them as best as he could manage.

''Much better.''

''Of course, Keigo.''

A few minutes of silence passed.

''You really don't want to know?''

''Noooooo!''

So much for Atobe and Sanada. Tezuka, again, opted for not participating. Yukimura wasn't quite sure if he was still awake though.

Another few seconds ticked by.

''Why did you say we might want to know sooner rather than later?''

''Because considering our careers we might wanna warn our agents before they find out from the press.''

''What the hell are you talking about, Seiichi?''

''I love it when you use swearwords, Genichirou. Always makes me twitch.''

''Mura…''

''Mmh?''

''What it this about?''

''Let's say we got lucky in not having to deal with a naming cocktail and that it might not have happened if we had been in a different city.''

''Seiichi!''

''One more time, what is this about?''

Tezuka seemed to be awake after all as his eyes slowly opened.

''We got married last night.''

''What!!!!!!!!!!''

And again it was the tempers of Atobe and Sanada flaring. So predictable. Soooo entertaining.

''We got married?''

''Yes, Kunimitsu.''

''All four of us?''

''Yes, Kunimitsu.''

Apparently this was already enough information as the auburn-haired beauty just closed his eyes again and nestled back into the pillows, leaving Yukimura to deal with the first parts of the storm and possibly picking up the scattered pieces later. After thinking about it, of course. 

Any other time this would have annoyed Yukimura to no end but today it meant that he would get to see the fully blown-up event of Atobe and Sanada in the newest discipline named temper tantrum all to himself. 

Life was soooooooooo good.


End file.
